Within an organization, individuals and devices may need multiple key pairs to perform a variety of tasks. These key pairs are often scattered across various computers, servers, and with multiple individuals. As PKI continues to grow, keys are often misplaced, inadvertently deleted, or lost during hardware failures. The industry lacks a central location to securely store all these keys. Loss of a key pair is a catastrophic event for a company as it can make communication and vital transactions unavailable or inaccessible.